kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Kan Mei
'''Kan Mei' was a great general from the state of Chu, who took part in the Coalition Invasion in Qin. He was known by the epithet "The Giant of Chu". Appearance He was a huge, extremely muscular man, even bigger than Moubu. He had a horn-like haircut and a short goatee. His attire was that of standard Chu general. His forearms are covered in battle scars and has a loud voice which can be heard across a great distance. Personality Kan Mei was a prideful and extremely self-confident man due to his immense strength and successive victories on the battlefield. He admitted that boredom was all that filled him as he had yet to find an opponent that could "stir his blood". History Kanmei's first campaign was against Qi and he rampaged his way through all the numerous front lines in succession as the Chu state borders on that of Qi, Zhao, Wei, and Han. Roughly a hundred cities fell to him in his long years of service, during which he did not suffer a single loss. The only places where his name has yet to reach are the distant lands of Yan and Qin because Chu and Qin have not fought against each other in the last twenty to thirty years. Kanmei rose quickly the military ranks in the state of Chu, thanks to his incredible strength. At some point in the past, ō Kotsu, one of the Six Great Generals of Qin, attempted to invade the state of Chu. Kanmei stood against him and, despite still being a young general at the time, managed to wound him with just one swing of his sword, forcing the great general to retreat hastily. Since then, Kanmei has fought against many formidable opponents and has come out victorious every time. For that reason, he has bestowed upon himself the title of "the strongest man in China". Story Coalition Invasion Arc Battle of Kankoku Pass During the coalition war against Qin, he is the commander-in-chief of the Chu army and his army was matched against that of general Mou Bu of the Qin, to the right of the Kankoku Pass. Announcing the start of the battle, Kan Mei gives the honor of opening the battle to Rin Bun Kun. Mou Bu used the Echelon Formation to trick Kanmei and his strategists into reinforcing the edges of their army. By doing that, in the middle of the Chu army a weak point was created, which Mou Bu used as a path to reach the Chu commander himself. Seeing this, Kanmei entered the battle and clashed with the Qin general. The two men are extremely strong, but Kanmei has managed to overwhelm Mou Bu, in terms of brute strength. Kanmei brought Mou Bu to the verge of death, while bragging of being the strongest man in the world. Mou Bu, however demonstrated his strong will and managed to even the score and even break Kanmei's hand. General Karin, seeing that Kanmei might lose the duel, sent her brother Kaen to kill Mou Bu from behind. Mouten saw through this scheme and rode fast to intercept Kaen. As the duel was interrupted, Kanmei got frustrated and slashed Mouten with his sword. Seeing that, Mou Bu snapped and delivered a fatal strike to Kanmei. After that came the finishing blow which crushed Kanmei's head and killed him on spot. Abilities Gallery Category:Coalition Generals Category:Great Generals Category:Chu Category:Chu Generals Category:Male Category:Kan Mei Army Category:Sword Users Category:Mace Users Category:Deceased Characters